


Tanuki Room

by CoatOfManyColours



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoatOfManyColours/pseuds/CoatOfManyColours
Summary: A quick fun thing with Michiru.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Tanuki Room

_Raccoons are an animal native only to North America. However, in 1960 at the Japan Monkey Center zoo in Inuyama City, imported raccons began breeding. In 1961 12 of these raccoons escaped the zoo and began field breeding, while most of the initial escapees were recaptured two males and one female were not. The following year a farmer reported seeing a “stripped tail tanuki”. Then in 1977 Japan produced an animated show titled “Rascal the Raccoon”. Following the success of the show many more raccoons (as many as 1,500 per year) were being important into the country for domestic pets and zoos. However, since raccoons were dexterous animals that were prone to escape, many more breeding individuals escaped captivity. The_ _あらいぐま_ _(washing-bear) is now an animal of Japan, estimated to cause_ ¥ _30,000,000 in damages in hokkaido every year._

“ _A nuisance. Filthy wild animals.”_ Michiru closed the Wikipedia article.

Michiru didn't think much of beastmen before she herself became one. One which couldn't even take human form. She spent days in her room only leaving to use the bathroom when she absolutely needed to. She hated seeing her body in the mirror, cleaning her furry nethers after using the toilet, even drying the fur after a shower. Towels would never fully dry her with how much water the hair always absorbed. So she avoided taking care of the body that didn't belong to her and she rotted alone in the room while her parents contemplated what course of action to take to help her, what doctor to see, nothing like this had ever been documented before and what of her friend with the same illness who had been taken by those men in black. She was a beastman now, that's all there was to it and she would sleep the rest of her life away. She could live off her parents for years to come, it wasn't her fault she was given this disease. Just unfortunate. Punishment on the dice roll of life. Why would she care? Now she had no obligations to the world that rejected her, she had nothing to do but eat and use the internet, this should be one's dream life. But no intelligent creature, beast or human can live in purposeless captivity which cycled day in and day out as time passed her by her life already felt at an end, now she just waited it out.

Her room stunk with the tang of a raccoon's den, though missing the dried feces layering the floor. She had given up on washing the blanket she covered herself in each day, the sweat and stink of her fur had soaked itself not just into the sheets and clothes but into the walls of the room and would not dissipate as long as she remained inside. She was nothing but an animal after all. She delighted in browsing internet forums targeted towards beastmen hate in which she would contribute her own self-deprecating and self-hating messages while at the same time she often too would visit pro-beastmen forums to at least defend certain aspects of them. Conflicted Michiru was now as she learned more and more about the beastmen race she had ignored through growing up in a smaller suburban city away from them.

In time her mind rotted away in depression, internet videos, social media websites and that final terrible addiction pornography, which she had avoided an addiction to in her time until now. Her room became filled with another scent, one of sexual lust and frustration as she masturbated several times a day, but with each passing climax came a need for more and more degenerate and rough sexual stimulus. There was a large underground of beastmen porn online, specifically what enticed her was the “humanXbeastmen” images and videos which depicted a female beast being dominated in various ways by her human counterpart, sometimes there were multiple female beastmen being degraded, she found herself quickly drawn to the idea—though only as a source of reliving her sexual addiction—she didn't for a moment think of submitting herself in such humiliating ways to anyone. Likewise the boy she chatted with online would never see himself urinating on her head or leading her around by a leash. It was only in online chatting that she liked to discuss these things with him and him with her. In not so many a days, in a moment of weakness, she finally made the choice after much asking from him to reveal a picture of herself. A simple picture of her face proving indeed she was a beast, though whether the boy ever believed she had once been human Michiru never was sure. The boy was happy to degrade his online sex object and Michiru was happy for her new self to be degraded. She had told the boy she was a raccoon as seemed to be the case though she actively tried not to think much about what she had become, whatever it was, was not her. More pictures were exchanged from both of them and before a week had past Michiru caved in to one of the boys demands, that was to webcam each other. This would be of course for sexual purposes as aside from discussing a few otaku-related topics their relationship was essential merely sexual, from one horny teenager to another. This event happened in this way:

Michiru had from her drawer taken out a braided fabric black belt which she loosely fitted around her neck. Her laptop was set on her bed and she clung to a white bed pillow to hid her naked front from the camera and the boy watching from the other side of cyber space. The boy would post demands into the chatroom that she would follow while performing the teasing performance and show of her virgin body. As the act went on Michiru ended front down bottom up pulling the belt tightly around her neck with one hand while pleasing herself with the other. Her parents weren't home but Michiru still watched her volume as she exclaimed her submissions “I'm your fucking slave! I'm a dirty animal I'm your pet forever you own me, master I love you!” she was given the order to howl and followed suit. Nearing climax she pulled her claws sharp across her face scratching deep into the skin but not immediately drawing blood. She growled ferally showing the inside of her wet fowl tanuki maw into the camera. In the end she came, releasing feminine juices from her furry slit while making a begging dog pose in front of the camera.

Despite their discussions of one day meeting in person and her becoming his permanent pet giving her a new purpose, the dream lasted hardly two weeks before the two stopped talking. To Michiru the boy never seemed to have any nefarious intent and she trusted him with what they had done in private. Though either way there was nothing she could do about it now, it was a mistake. An image of her would no doubt be burred somewhere in the depths of internet muck.

In time she would slowly less and less find herself agreeing with the anti-beastmen sites she visited and after only a few months she would leave for Anima City.


End file.
